


Take Me Back

by MadQueen



Series: Ghost AU [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Bunker Ending (Far Cry), Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: When Joseph talked about The Voice nowadays in the bunker, it was harder to not believe him than it used to be. Maybe it was because his dead siblings decided to follow Rook around and torment them for killing them....It’s not really that insane, not whenever Rook considered that.
Series: Ghost AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> I used they/them for all of Rook's pronouns so feel free to imagine them however you would like to!
> 
> If I have fucked that up anywhere, please let me know and I can fix it. 
> 
> Come scream about Far Cry with me on my tumblr, Closecry.tumblr.com!!

When Joseph talked about The Voice nowadays in the bunker, it was harder to not believe him than it used to be. Maybe it was because his dead siblings decided to follow Rook around and torment them for killing them.

It’s not really that insane, not whenever Rook considered that. There was some sort of afterlife, what’s to say there isn’t some sort of God out there? What’s to say that Joseph hadn’t been picked by God? The more he preached at Rook, the more that they heard the more they believed. 

Jacob and John were much more friendly in the bunker. It was kind of nice, in a way. Maybe they were just happy to see what Joseph had been up to, and could see what he was doing at all times. That he was safe. Rook also thinks they like the fact that Rook wasn’t attempting to fight with Joseph about any of this- the moment they had realized they were stuck together, Rook was willing to make this relationship of sorts work.

Rook couldn’t talk to Jacob & John like they’d been able to while above ground, Joseph would not take it well that they were talking to his dead siblings. In the bunker, Rook had to learn to not react to the little jokes they made or the comments they made about things with Joseph in the room. 

It was about 14 months into living with Joseph that Rook broke. In their defense, they had been sick, and out of it, wild with some sort of illness that wrecked their head and body with fever. 

Joseph was spoon feeding them some soup, which wasn't really necessary, but it was nice. It made them feel like they were a kid again, and apparently, it made Jacob feel the same way. 

Jacob was leaning against the doorway, John had disappeared for the time being in an attempt to get personal space. He just so casually let out a chuckle, and then spoke. "I used to do this for Joseph when he and John were kids." 

Then Rook said, without thinking- "Cool, Jacob."

Everything froze. You could hear a pin drop with how quiet the room became.

"What did you just say?" Joseph said, his voice low and dangerous sounding. It most certainly wasn't The Mild Mannered Father who had spoken many to their knees- it was Joseph. Joseph who was flawed, who was full of anger and regret. 

Joseph, whose dead brother Rook had just brought up, seemingly out of nowhere.

From behind Joseph, Rook could make out the way Jacob had stiffened, no longer leaning against the doorway with a casual attitude about him. He was now zeroed in on this conversation, and Rook was sure if John was making himself be seen currently, he'd also be in a similar situation.

Rook's head was hurting and they were still out of it, and yet every part of them told them that they had fucked up… but the loopy and feverish side still spoke. "Jacob was sayin' that he used to do this with you." They slurred, trying to explain it as if it should be obvious. 

Rook's eyes focused in on where Jacob was, and Joseph's steel gaze followed to where they were staring. It made Rook realize- remember the situation they were in. Joseph couldn't see Jacob. Jacob was dead. 

Jacob looked amused, and let out a dark sounding chuckle. "Sounds like you fucked up, Deputy." He said, and with that he was gone from the doorway, joining John in wherever they went when Rook couldn't see them. 

Joseph turned back to Rook, and his eyes were as serious as the day Joseph had brought them down here. There was no longer the person who Rook had essentially made a pact with. 

Joseph haphazardly threw the remainder of the soup at a table near Rook (not exactly spilling it, but coming close to it), and stood up from the bed to storm away. 

"Joseph," Rook began, but that by no means stopped the man.

When Joseph slammed the door to the room, Rook could swear that they heard the frame crack. 

… Fuck, how was Rook going to talk their way out of this one?


End file.
